La novia de mi hermano
by Esmeralda Neku
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu hermano se va a casar? estarías contenta o no. Bueno en este caso Lucy no esta contenta con quien se casara su hermano y evitara y arruinara la boda por el bien de su hermano...Nalu, Gravia entre otras
1. Ella no

Holis este es una nueva historia que estoy haciendo la he montado en otras pagina  
Capitulo 1 : Ella no

Este era un día normal en las afueras de magnolia se encontraba una chica de cabellos dorados en su trabajos explicándole la idea, que según ella iban a aumentar la productividad.

Lucy : Como ven esto aumentara la producción-Decía una rubia de ojos chocolate, Explicando la nueva idea de producción para la compañía a su jefe y a sus socios

Rogué : Muy bien lucy aceptado tu Idea-Le felicito su jefe

(Rogué es el jefe a veces es bueno y amable pero cuando no está de ganas le hace la vida cuadrito a todo el que lo rodea)

Lucy: Eh jefe necesito un favor, me atiende-Le suplico mientras todos salian de la sala de reuniones

Rogué : Ya que-suspiro-, dime que necesitas

Lucy : Pido permiso para poder ir a la boda de mi hermano , que es en 2 semanas-Dijo al estilo militar

Rogué : !QUE ... No¡ tu tienes que trabajar-Le negó su permiso muy digustado

Lucy : Anda son 2 semanas ¨¨creo ¨¨ yo después trabajo lo suficiente

Rogué : ¿Déjame pensarlo ?-Dijo dándole Falsas esperanza a lucy- !ya lo pensé ¡ no.

Y así estuvieron por 3 hora hasta que por fin su jefe se compadeció de su pobre empleada(y por que ya se estaba cansando que le rogara en todos los idiomas posible) le dio el permiso de ir a la boda de su hermano

Lucy pov:

*Que bien que me deje ir tengo tiempo sin ver a mi hermano desde que salimos de la secundaria cuando yo era la ... bueno mejor no pienso en eso *

Rogué : Lucy te dejo ir con una condición

Lucy : ¿Cual?-Sabia que todo no podía ser tan "facil"

Rogué : Tendrás que salir con mi hermano Sting

Lucy ¡QUE! con ese creído niño de mama

Rogué: Mas respecto es mi hermano y si quieres ir a la boda tendrás que salir con el

Lucy: ops lo dije o lo pensé vamos jefe su hermano es muy... muy creído, mejor déjeme sin paga un mes o dos

Rogué: No, o sales con el o no vas a ningún lado

Lucy : sabe usted no es mi papa *_* pero si me jefe ... bueno está bien saldré con el dobe

Rogué : bueno !ya no entendemos ¡ que te valla bien en tu boda

Lucy: si más le vale pagarme más por salir con Sting

Rogué: Que dijiste

Lucy: Nada me voy

Salí lo más rápido que pude de hay ante que se arrepintiera fui a empaque y tome el primer vuelo a magnolia en el avión me llama mi mama para informarme los preparativos para la boda

Mama: Hola hija te dejaron venir

Lucy : !Si¡ mama con una condición que te cuento después

Mama: Ok más te vale que me cuente Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy: -.- si mama, pero dime como esta mi hermano

Mama: Emocionado como todos y su novia es un encanto

Lucy: Y quien es la desafortunada digo afortunada

Mama: No me acuerdo su nombre pero tu hermano tiene una foto de ella en su blog

Lucy: ok la voy a ver

Saque mi ordenador del bolso y busque en el blog de mi hermano vi la foto que me condeno a mi y ahora a mi hermano O.o

Lucy: KAYYY !No ella no todos menos ella porque¡...

Bueno hasta aquí mi primer fanfic, espero que le allá gustado comente acepto sugerencia y recuerden estos personaje no son mío son creación y propiedad de Hiro Mashima la continuación la subo luego.


	2. Problemas en el avion

Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia: D gracias por los reviews y por la ayuda mejorar ;)

Capítulo 2: Problemas en el avión

Lucy al ver la foto de la novia le vinieron un poco de recuerdo no muy lindos de esa persona, se levantó tan rápido de su asiento que se golpeó con el portaequipaje que está arriba, del golpe que se dio de su boca salió un grito audible que llamo la atención de los pasajeros a su alrededor, una azafata y a su mama que la tenía en el teléfono todavía

Mama: ¿Lucy estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada

Lucy: Dime que esa de cabello azul no es la novia.-rogo y en su interior rezaba que no fuera ella

Mama: Si Lucy es un amor

Lucy: ¿Quién ?-entre susurro dijo- si ella es una bruja

Mama: Que dijiste estas extraña

Lucy: Nada mama, lo que pasa es como alguien "tan bonita" puede ser novia de mi hermano –Diciendo con un breve sarcasmo que su mama no capto

Mama: Lucy tu hermano no es tan feo

Lucy: si mama, chao me voy

Mama: espérate te tengo que decir algo importante -y fue interrumpida por que Lucy colgó a darse cuenta que todo el mundo la mira y una azafata se le estaba acercando

Azafata: Se encuentra bien oneesan-Dijo con una cara de preocupación y posando su mano en el hombro de lucy

(Oneesan se usa para llamar a una mujer joven en la calle cuando no sabes el nombre)

Lucy: ¡NO mi hermano se casa con una bruja! Tengo que bajar del avión

Azafata: Lo siento pero el avión acaba de despegar

Lucy: Tengo bajar

Azafata: ¡Esta loca! Estamos volando

Lucy empujo a la azafata "Con delicadeza" tanto que fue directo al suelo del empujo, Lucy se fue caminando por los pasillos del avión la azafata se levantó y diciendo entre diente ¡Esa loca me las va a pagar! Y así fue se dirigió a los guardias que se encontraba en el avión diciéndole que la calmara como fuera, si había que usar la fuerza que la usaran o mejor aún que usaran el aparato que ellos tenía que provocaba que el individuo sufriera una descargas eléctrica la azafata quería cobra su venganza y se reía como loca desquiciada los guardia que la miraban un poco extraño no le prestaron mucha atención y se fueron a buscar a la chica

Guardia 1: Joven tranquila siéntese y espere el final del vuelo

Lucy: ¡Tengo que ir a impedir esa boda!

Guardia 2: Y ¿Cómo piensas llegar? Vas a volar por ti sola que te crees

Guardia 1: Necesitas el avión así que cálmate y siéntate

Una voz se escuchó diciendo siempre tú armando un escándalo, cuando se acerca pudieron ver a un joven de cabellos dorados alborotados de apariencia blanca y ojos azul oscuro vestía una camisa blanca de mangas y un pantalón negro con zapatos deportivo

Lucy: ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-Pregunto de forma contarte al individuo que resulta ser el hermano de su jefe

Sting: Viajar –Dijo con cierta ironía

Guardia 1: Conoces a esta loca digo a la joven aquí presente

Lucy: Perdón

Sting: Si ella es mi novia

Lucy Que yo soy ¿Qué? -interrumpida por el guardia

Guardia 2: En ese caso dejémosla con el

Lucy: No hace falta ya me voy a mi asiento –Dijo tratando de pasar a los guarda espalda y sentarse en su puesto lejos del rubio

Guardia 1: No jovencita no quiero volver a salir por sus escándalos-Dijo interrumpiendo el paso de lucy y posicionándola al lado de Sting-Quédese ahí tranquila se ve mas bonita.

Sting: Gracias oficial yo me quedo con ella

Lucy: Pero….. Pero ….. Está bien-Dijo rindiéndose ya que sabía que no llegaría a nada

Los oficiales se fueron y se comentado uno al otro

Guardia 1: Pobre chico

Guardia 2: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Guardia 1: Mira que tener una novia loca que arme un escándalo en el avión por qué se quiere bajar

Guardia 2: Si pero debemos conocer que la chica no está mal

Guardia 1: Si pero no es de mi tipo si es así de escandalosa

Guardia 2: Cierto

Lucy pensaba esos estúpido oficiales no se da cuenta que los oigo los voy a dejar sin hijo, pero claro primero tengo que dejar a Sting. Se acerca al muchacho que estaba sentado y le pregunta con "calma" porque dijo eso que era su novia

Sting: Para que te soltaran

Lucy: Muy gracioso no lo vuelvas a decir más en tu vida

Sting: No te lo aseguro pero cuéntame ¿Por qué el alboroto de hace rato?

Lucy le cuenta por que el desorden de hace rato Sting lo que hizo fue reírse de lo que le contaba y le ofreció su apoyo si lo necesita mientras estaba en esa situación, ella acepto su ayuda le parecía extraño que le ayudara pero bueno mientras más la apoyaban más rápido terminaría con ese error antes de que fuera tarde, se acomodó al lado de él y se relajo así que lo quedaba del viaje fue más calmado.

Continuara….

Bueno hasta aquí mi segundo capítulo espero que le allá gustado comente y recuerde los personaje son creación y pertenecen a Hiro Mashima


	3. Llegando a casa y a juvia

Hola aquí el capítulo 3 ¡siii! Gracias por los reviews sin más nada que decir aquí está la conti

Capítulo 3: Llegando a casa y a juvia

Después de un largo viaje ya Lucy estaba en magnolia con el fastidioso y egocéntrico Sting

-Bueno ahora ¿qué vas hacer? Preguntaba el rubio mientras esperaban sus maletas

-Primero ver a la novia y segundo impedir la boda- respondía Lucy agarrando su maleta y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Bueno te acompaño no tengo nada mejor que hacer dijo el Eucliffe alcanzándola. Lucy asintió con la cabeza, vamos nos espera el taxi. En camino a la casa no se dirigieron ninguna palabra ni sus miradas se cruzaron, el taxista los dejo en un hogar hermoso tenía un jardín delantero envidiado por los vecinos, lleno de muchas flores que mostraba un camino a la puerta del hogar, la casa era blanca con detalles azules, la puerta y las ventanas eran de un color crema en el medio de la puerta se encontraba un letrero que decía familia Heartfilia al lado tenía un timbre para avisar que alguien estaba en la puerta *Din Don * Lucy toco el timbre mientras esperaba que le abriera le suplicaba a Sting que Trata de comportarse

Claro me comportare como en familia – dijo Sting un tanto engreído

¿Y cómo en familia? Explícate – decía Lucy algo confusa

Seré tu novio – respondió el con aquella calma

Lucy al oír eso sintió un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral pero no porque le gustara la idea si no que le daba impotencia lo sínico que era, le iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta .Cuando se abrió se pudo ver el rostro de una mujer morena de ojos marrones oscuro, traía puesto un vestido blanco sin manga con estampado verde en la parte superior le llegaba a la rodilla encima de él tenía un mantel manchado se notaba que estaban haciendo desastre en la cocina o como ella lo llamaba estaba "Cocinando" era la mama de Lucy Ul

Hija al fin llegas- Decía Ul contenta

Claro mama-Dijo Lucy calmada, Ul le sonrió y se fijó en el jovencito que estaba al lado de Lucy apoyando una de su mano en el hombro de Lucy

Y ¿Quién es este joven tan apuesto?- Ul pensaba que era el novio de su hija

Él es Sting –Respondió ella señalando a Sting y apartando la mano la mano de el de su hombro

Mucho gusto señora-Decía Sting con un tono muy amable imposible de creer .Después de un rato de practica Ul le cayó muy bien el rubio (Lucy lo veía y no lo creía) *Quien diría que Sting le cayera tan bien a mi mama* pensaba Lucy .Ul se dispuso a mostrarle la casa a Sting le mostro la habitación en la que se iba a quedar, abrió la puerta se encontró a Lucy desempacando las cosas Ul ante que pusieran pretexto para no quedarse en la habitación dijo

Te tendrás que quedar aquí porque los cuartos de huésped ya están ocupados. Después de una hora de discutir por el cuarto los 2 aceptaron a dormir ahí (Asentaron no por que estuvieran de acuerdo sino que Ul ya se había cabreado y cuando ella estaba así era mejor no llevarle la contraria)

Bueno ya que estamos todo de acuerdo voy a buscar té mientras ustedes organizan sus cosas – Decía Ul contenta como si la pelea no fuera ocurrido. Se retiró del cuarto dejando a Sting y Lucy solo, el gran silencio reinaba en la habitación Sting para romper el hielo comento

Tu mama Ul es buena hasta cierto punto -dijo con una gota en la cabeza -no te parece a ella

Claro ella es mi madrastra después que mi madre murió, mi padre contrato un ama de llave para que velara por mí y así fue- contaba la Heartfilia mientras que guarda su ropa en el armario

Era Ul verdad- interrumpía Eucliffe mientras se sentaba en la cama

Si- continuaba Lucy mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio –era cariñosa y siempre traía a su hijo para que jugaremos junto era de la misma edad mía al poco tiempo Unánimemente se enamorado el uno del otro

¿Pero ella no estaba casada? ¿Y el padre de su hijo? –Decía el rubio un tanto confundido

No, cuando ella llego a la casa estaba divorciada y en un año y medio mi padre le propuso matrimonio, se casaron convirtiéndola en mi mama y su hijo en mi hermano

Con razón bloide ella es más simpática que tu ¿Y cómo se llama tu hermano?

Grey- respondía Lucy con una expresión de querer fumigar a Sting con la mirada se levantó de la cama y le dijo-Termina de arreglar voy a ver si mi Nee-chan llego- Sting asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de ella. Lucy corría por eso pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo se desliza por el pasamanos de las escaleras de forma de caracol al llegar se encontró a un chico de espalda de cabello negro vestía una chaqueta blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negro la Heartfilia le grito feliz ¡Hermano!

Pov de Grey:

Al escuchar esa voz tan dulce y conocida volteo y ahí estaba ella mi hermana Lucy con su hermoso y largo cabellos dorados ya no usaba lente por lo cual se le podía divisar sus grandes ojos chocolates sus mejillas rosadas como siempre vestía una camisa roja que dejaba ver su siluetas, una falda blanca con estampados de flores a los borde y descalza como siempre al verla la abrase y le exprese cuanto tiempo y cuanto has cambiado

Si al igual que tu –decía ella emocionada

Me separe de ella le quería preguntar tanto que el tiempo no me alcanzaba

Y ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?- pregunto ella

Bien ya la familia llego lo malo es que algunos de los bocadillos lo va a cocinar mama- le respondí con cara de espanto y un tanto cansado

No te preocupes yo la ayudo para que descanse –Decía animada

Gracias hermanas tú siempre tan buena y conociste a mi futura esposa

A no la conozco- no sé qué dije pero la cara de Lucy había cambiado pero debía ser por el viaje fue largo, la agarre la mano y la lleve para la cocina para que conociera a su cuñada al entrar ahí estaba la mujer de la que me había enamorado estaba cerca de la ventana que le daba luz a su cara, su cabello azul como el mar era blanca sus ojos pequeños pero hermosos en su cuello tenía un collar en forma de copo de nieve que yo se lo había obsequiado tenía un vestido azul claro sin manga que le llegaba a la rodilla era perfecta por eso la amaba. Fin pov

Lucy pov:

Cuando mi hermano me llevaba a la cocina no mostré resistencia y al entra ahí estaba ella la bruja que desgracio mi vida en la secundaria era seguro tenía que impedir esa boda por el bien de mi hermano

Lucy ella es mi novia juvia.


	4. Pelea con Gray ¡

Hola aquí le traigo otro capítulo espero que le guste :D

Capítulo 4: Pelea con Grey

Lucy pov:

Definitivamente tenía que impedir esa boda el aura de esa juvia es terrible grey interrumpió mis pensamientos

Lucy te tengo una buena noticia- decía mi hermano que se encontraba al lado de Juvia abrazándola muy posesivamente

*Me pareció raro que me tuviera una sorpresa a lo mejor es que le va a terminar a juvia Siii no creo a días de la boda de toda forma preguntare* - ¿Cuál?

Juvia y yo decidimos que tú.

Fueras nuestra madrina – continuaba juvia.; para después acercarse a grey y depositarle un beso

*Yo, Nooo el universo está conspirando contra mi… pero no tengo que rechazar una petición de mi tonto hermano* -Kyaa me encantaría.-Dije mostrando alegría de donde no la había

Bueno todo dicho ya tengo a las 3 mujeres que amo – dijo grey señalando a juvia, a Ul y a mi

En eso entro mi mama a la cocina diciendo las peores palabras que pudo haber dicho

Lucy ¿ya sting se acomodó en tu cuarto?

Al pronunciar esas palabras la cara de grey cambio de alegre a una no tanto.

¿Quién es él y por qué se va a quedar contigo?-Lo dijo muy enojado.

Bueno veras él es un amigo que me viene a acompañar a tu boda- respondía un tanto asustada.

Esa respuesta no lo convenció del todo porque pregunto con la misma agresividad ¿Quién te dio permiso a que lo traigas aquí?

Tú no eres mi madre –Me molesto que me dominara.

No lo soy pero si tu hermano.

Grey ya soy mayor de edad puedo traer a quien yo quiera.-Dije acercándome a el

Me estás diciendo que eres una regalada.-dijo mientras soltaba delicadamente a Juvia y me enfrentaba

¡Qué No! Como te atreves a decirme así.

Yo no te lo dije, tú lo insinuaste.

Hay si el niño bueno fíjate que no, ¡eres un tarado!

Jajá ridícula.

¡Idiota!

Mujer sin escrúpulos.

Nuestra madre interrumpió- ¡Queridos silencio! Tenemos invitados y no queremos que se vaya por una pelea de niño.- Lo dijo con aura muy oscura

Los dos vimos la cara de Ul no se veía muy feliz así que le dijimos hai y me retire de la cocina sin darme cuenta que Gray me estaba siguiendo entre y encontré a sting sentando a un borde de la cama leyendo mi anuario mi reacción fue

Kyaa que miras dame eso – tenía que quemar ese anuario lo odio me acuerda a mis dolorosos días de institución

Jajá esta eres tú –dijo señalando a una rubia que tenía dos colitas unos frenillos y unos muy feos lente en los cuales no se veían muy bien mis ojos, vestía el uniforme (lo admitía esa no fue mi mejor época) -que fea eras bloide –decía muy graciosamente

Jajá si verdad-decía yo muy sarcásticamente – debe ser que tú eras muy guapo

En realidad no pero tampoco era tan feo como tú-Dijo estallando en carcajada

Te odio -me le lance encima tratándole de quitarle mi anuario, pero nos caímos de la cama quedando en el piso con una pose muy comprometedora él estaba encima mío sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza y una de sus rodillas entre mi piernas *oh por dios* se oyó que la puerta se está abre y aparece el que menos quería que nos viera así apareció ¡Grey!

Lucy quería…. ¡Que le haces a mi hermana maldito!

¡Grey! No es lo que parece

Que, no te metas Lucy

Que si solo trataba de quitarle mi anuario

Enserio y ya se lo estas quitando- decía en tono de sarcasmo

Este es tu hermano bloide-Decía el rubio mientras me miraba

Si es el- si es el

Tranquilo quédense tirados en el piso-decía mi hermano en tono muy irritado-Es que no se piensa parar

Claro además ella me trataba de quitar su anuario-decía Sting mientras se paraba y me daba una mano para poder ponerme de pie

Si y como de quitar quedaron así

Después de una largar o muy larga explicación grey entendió por qué quedamos en esa pose, pero de toda forma no le cayó bien Sting y mucho menos la idea que durmiera en el mismo cuarto conmigo. Y como un hermano celoso puede lo que se propone para separar cualquier idiota que este cerca de su hermanita, lo cambio de habitación ahora dormía con otra dama de honor se llamaba Lissana era una peliblanca de ojos azules muy linda me imagino que es amiga de Juvia, En los preparativos de la boda solo faltaba la presencia del padrino(que hasta ahora no sé quién es) que supuestamente Grey su vuelo se había retrasado pero que llegaría mañana. Yo para no quedar sola en mi cuarto me toco compartirla con mi Hermanito romeo que estaba jugando en el patio. Después de un rato mi hermano se disculpó y yo también por mí comportamiento ese mismo día íbamos a cenar con la familia de juvia ,así que ya tenía mi tres pasito en marcha.

¿Qué plan tendrá lucy? ¿Quién será el padrino de la boda? ¿Cómo es la familia de Juvia?  
Esa pregunta serán contestada en el siguiente capítulo gracias por leer tratare de actualizar pronto  
¿Reviews?


	5. Cena con la familia de Juvia

Hola aquí está el capítulo 5 espero que le gusten  
Capítulo 5: Cena con la familia de juvia

Pov de Lucy:

Quise ayudar a mi mama en la cocina y me encontré con que Juvia estaba en la cocina ayudando con todo eso, todas las ganas que tenia se me fuero en un van y ven.

Pensé que necesitabas mi ayuda pero ya veo que no- decía señalando a juvia.

Ah Lucy no hace falta estos días juvia me ha ayudado a cocinar –Respondió mi madre.

Si me encanta ayudar a mi suegra –decía mi tormento Juvia.

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza pero un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos estaban llamando a la puerta – Ya voy-me ofrecía abrir la puerta prefería e ir a ver quién llamaba a quedarme y ver como juvia me roba a mi mama me retire de la cocina y me dirigí a la puerta cuando abrí me encontré a una señora de cabello azul cielo blanca en el físico se parecía a Juvia, tenía puesto una ropa de muy formal la hacía lucir muy elegante y al lado suyo estaba una niña muy linda de cabello azul oscuro definitivamente era la familia del azul o le gustaba mucho ese color para no dejar de usarlo ¬¬ , la niña tenía un vestido azul muy lindo y los zapatos que le combinaban perfectamente .-Hola en, ¿que los puedo ayudar?-Pregunte cortésmente

Hola, soy la madre de Juvia Claire y ella es mi sobrina Wendy-Dijo señalando a la nena que estaba a su lado- y ¿tú quién eres?

Mucho gusto pasen mi nombre es Lucy soy la hermana de Gray.- le dije dándole paso para que pasaran y las guie a la sala de visita, Avise a la familia que salió a presentarse menos mi padre que al parecer ya la conocía

¡Claire tiempo sin verte!- exclamaba mi padre.

Jude Heartfilia que tiempo – se le lanzo encima para darle un abrazo a mi padre el cual el correspondió, haciendo que la cara de Ul cambiara y apareciera un aura azul que ocupaba todo su cuerpo, teniendo la atención del abrazo queriendo fumigarlo con los ojos; Después de ese abrazo pasamos a cenar *Presiento que va a ser una noche muy larga*

Fin pov.

Pov normal:

Después que todos los invitados se hallaban sentados su orden era algo así en el frente de la mesa Jude a un lado estaba su esposa Ul al lado de Ul estaba Lucy, Sting y Romeo del otro lado de Jude estaba Claire, Grey, Juvia y Wendy. Ul sirvió la cena que era Lomo de cerdo bañado en jugo de naranja acompañado con arroz con papa y bebida un vino cuyo nombre era Pazo de Barrantes y de postre una rebana de pastel de chocolate. Y para crear los ambientes de personas sociables Claire entablo una conversación.

Juvia y ya escogiste a tu madrina.

Si va hacer Lucy –Respondía peli azul muy alegre.

Oh Lucy porque no me contaste-decía Ul sorprendida.

No me dio tiempo-Respondió la rubia con simpleza.

¿Y quién será el padrino?-Pregunto Claire con una curiosidad-es el –Dijo señalando al rubio 

No, no es el-dijo Gray con una cara de pocos amigos-El padrino no ha llegado 

¿Y cuando viene? Ahora fue el turno de la rubia de preguntar

Lo conocerás mañana en la práctica-Le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa

Ul a escuchar eso sonrió para su adentro por primeras vez en el día, el padrino, ella quería que viniera era el que distraería a su hija y sabía perfectamente lo que su hija sentía por aquel que sería el padrino de la boda de Juvia ¿Espero que Lucy se llegue una gran sorpresa con el padrino?

Ok-dijo Lucy mientras tomaba de su vino

Hay las bodas me llenan de nostalgia-Decía Claire limpiándose unas lágrimas que sobre salían de sus ojos.

Jajaja tu siempre tan dramática – respondía Jude.

Jajaja ¿tú crees? y tu ¿cómo has estado?- decía Claire posa su mano en la mesa y su cabeza encima de esta.

Yo creo, muy bien tengo una hermosa familia una hermosa esposa, una inmensa felicidad que gray se case con una buena mujer y que la familia este reunida y ¿tu?

Muy bien Jude, mi compañía de modelaje ya supere mi divorcio y vivo mi vida muy feliz.

La azabache que estaba más que enojada estaba celosa porque estaba al lado de Su esposo y se enojó más al sentir que se tenía mucha confianza; Por otro lado Sting se percató del comportamiento de la mama de la rubia se acercó a Lucy y poso encima de su hombro y le conto todo en el oído, lo cual hizo que a la l Heartfilia le aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro y una cara de enojo en la cara de gray mientras Juvia trataba de calmarlo sus esfuerzo eran inútiles los únicos juicioso eran los 2 niños que comían muy silenciosamente.

Más tarde

Después de la cena podemos ver a un Jude durmiendo en el sofá gracias a que su esposa era una celosa total, Todo paso por Claire

*Flash Back*

Bueno Jude te veo el miércoles en la cena de ensayo- Decía la peli azul mayor; después de la cena y una mena practica en la cual Ul aumentaba su enojo y celoso así la peli azul mayor

Ok pero aquí hay cuarto puedes dormir aquí.-Le decía mientras caminaban a la puerta principal

Hay no quiero hacer muchas molestia-Decía mientras agarraba la mano de Wendy

Claro que no además lo haremos por los viejos tiempos-Decía tratando de converse a su testaruda amiga

No importa Jude adiós – se despide dándole un beso en las mejillas, mientras Ul ardía en celos .Jude cerró la puerta dio media vuelta y vio a su esposa con un aura asesina

¡¿Viejos tiempos enserio?! – Decía enojada

Vamos amor era para ser amables

Amable me dijiste que fue tu novia – lo dijo explotando toda su ira que tenía acumulada, Ul estaba roja pero de ira.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, lo que tenemos horita es una bella amistad-la calmaba Jude

¿Una bella amistad? – decía aún más enojada

Una amista además yo, Te amo a ti –Tratando de darle un beso pero fue imposible

No te creo, me voy a dormir -decía ella subiendo las escaleras mientras atrás estaba Jude ella se voltio y le dijo-Por cierto hoy dormirás en el sofá-Lo dijo con una sonrisa muy macabra

Que ¿Por qué?-preguntaba el muy sorprendido

Para que revivas tu bella amista-Respondía aun molesta

Pero Ul.-Rogaba Jude

Buenas noches.-Dijo con un tono frio lanzándole una manta y su almohada

*Fin del Flash Back*

Y así termino este día tan largo para Jude y a los otros no le fue muy bien Gray se quedó dormido enfrente de la puerta de Lucy cuidando que esta no saliera en toda la noche para el cuarto del rubio, Sting le toco compartir cuarto con una albina que no hacia ruido para nada así que durmió tranquilo y Juvia dormía con Gray por lo tanto durmió sola esa noche fue muy larga.  
Continuara...  
El capítulo que viene conoceremos al misterioso padrino :D  
¿Reviews?


End file.
